This study aims to determine the physiological correlates of the spontaneous and experimentally induced pain and the physiological concomitants of the analgesia induced by acupuncture, hypnosis (suggestion), and chemicals. Further objectives are: 1) to predict the physiological characteristics of subjects who are responsive and those who are resistant to the analgesic effects of hypnosis (suggestion) and acupuncture; 2) to determine the effects of hypnosis (suggestion) on acupuncture-induced analgesia; and 3) to demonstrate the physiological correlates of the anesthetic states induced by primarily peripheral or central "stimuli." The clinical evaluations will be done using subjective scores based on rating scales; peripheral physiological evaluations will be carried out using galvanic skin response (GSR), plethysmogram, and electromyography (EMG); and central effects will be determined by using evoked potential and digital computer analyzed EEG.